Caught
by Hitokun
Summary: Kuroko and Misaka are roommates, friends. It's a hard facade for Kuroko, but she keeps it up. However,things go wrong when Tokiwadai's Railgun catches the Judgement member in the act. Misaka x Kuroko Yuri


**A/N: **This work is not exactly based on To Aru Majutsu no Index, but its spinoff, To Aru Kagaku no Choudenjibou (A Certain Scientific Railgun: coming out in October!)

This is **rated M** for certain themes, so...viewer discretion is advised I guess...

**Misaka x Kuroko. Yuri**. If don't like that kinda stuff, don't read this. A short chapter to start off with. I know I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter, but I couldn't help it ._. too many doujins gettings into my head.

This is a first for me, so if you like this and want me to continue, please drop me a review. =]

* * *

**Caught**

* * *

"Tadaima, Kuroko." Mikoto Misaka kicked off her shoes as she entered the dorm, feeling completely exhausted after a whole afternoon of chasing that stupid Touma around. The brunette frowned, scoffing. "There's no way he's a level 0…that liar...and calling me 'biribiri'…what the hell's his problem?"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Misaka made her way to the kitchen. Walking in, she almost hit her head on the low door frame, swearing under her breath. "I thought deluxe suite would actually mean deluxe…even though this is a kitchen and a living room more than the dorm before, I just wish the kitchen wasn't so cramped…"The girl reached into the fridge for a bottle of water, breaking the seal and taking a swig.

She sighed, leaning on the counter. "That stupid jerk…ruining my plans and trying to be a hero all the time." A light blush colored the level 5's cheeks and she kicked the fridge lightly.

Misaka was exhausted and lounged in the kitchen for a while longer, basking in the silence. "I wonder if Kuroko's still out on patrol…? If she were here, she'd be all over me by now." She sprawled onto the countertop, sighing at the cool feel of the granite on her flushed cheeks. "She's been working so hard lately…maybe I should bake some…cookies for her…" Tokiwadai's railgun started to drift off, mumbling to herself. Her knees began to buckle and she slid down.

Suddenly, she fell flat onto the floor, letting out a cry as her bottom met the tiled floor. "Ouch!" She rubbed her sore backside, standing up gingerly. "Guh…That was stupid…" Misaka dragged herself into the hallway, heading towards the bedroom she shared with Kuroko.

She had her hand on the doorknob, but suddenly hesitated. It was faint, but she could hear something, someone in the room. Her eyes widened. Wasn't Kuroko…still with Judgement…?

Misaka pressed her ear against the door, her blood pressure rising. In her state, she wondered if she could even beat a level 4. The sweat beading on her forehead, the girl strained her ears to hear.

"-sama…"

"O-onee-sama…"

"K-Kuroko…?" The railgun had a bad feeling, one that she just couldn't shake. She had an idea what Kuroko was doing in there, but she didn't want to know.

"Mi-Misaka…Onee-sama! Ahnn…"

Misaka slid down against the door, her breath coming in short gasps, her left eye twitching angrily. "Is she…d-doing what I think she's doing…?" The girl shook her head. "Actually…I wouldn't put it past her to do this…"

Cracking the door open only a fraction, Misaka peered in through the slit. There, she could see Kuroko, on her bed, bent over on the mattress. The railgun blushed furiously, her mind invaded with the image of Kuroko with her hand clenched between her thighs, calling out her name as she made those..those noises.

"O-Onee…O-Onee-sama! Misaka Onee-sama…Hah…hah…"

Her panties were strung around her ankles, her hand moving rigourously as she moaned in pleasure.

Misaka couldn't tear her eyes away. Her mouth hung open in shock, a strange sensation rippling through her body.

"Misaka…Misaka! A-Aahnn…I-I love you Onee-sama…Onee-sama…"

Misaka plugged her ears as she closed the door. She clumsily stumbled through the hallway, grabbing her bag as she stepped into her shoes. Without a backwards glance, she rushed out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sitting in the living room watching TV, Kuroko chewed on her straw, rattling it in the empty pop can. Glancing up at the clock, she bit down on the plastic even harder, getting more anxious as she watched the seconds tick past. "Onee-sama's so late today…I wonder if she's going to miss curfew again…"

Kuroko suddenly jumped up as she heard the door swing open. She rushed into the hallway, greeting her roommate. "Okaeri nasai, Misaka Onee-sama!" She giggled as she flung herself at Misaka, smothering her onee-sama with a bear hug.

However, Kuroko noticed that today, Misaka was acting strange. Usually, she wouldn't let her do this, shocking her until she let go...

"O-Onee-sama, is something wrong?" Kuroko released her hold on Misaka, wondering if she did something to make her mad again. She looked up at the railgun's face and was surprised at the solemn and sad expression that she saw. "Misaka…Onee-sama?"

"S-Sorry, Kuroko!" Misaka forced a smile to her face, avoiding the teleporter's eyes. "I'm just really tired today." Dropping her bag, Misaka retreated into the bedroom, leaving Kuroko standing in the hallway.

"Was it…something I did…?"

* * *

Later that night, Kuroko and Misaka were getting ready for bed. Usually, Misaka was the last to use the bathroom, but today, it seemed like the railgun wasn't herself. The level 5 was already tucked in beneath the sheets, Kuroko in the washroom, brushing her teeth.

The judgement member was used to Misaka being mean sometimes, but this was completely different. There was tension in the air, a suffocating feeling that made her feel like she did something to make her angry.

Spitting out the toothpaste, Kuroko rinsed her mouth, moving deliberately slowly. She didn't want to go back in there and face the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Misaka flinched as she heard the door open. She burrowed deeper under the sheets, trying to still her racing heart. Kuroko's footsteps were so light, almost non-existant. Then, they disappeared all together, her bedsheets rustling. Misaka peered into the darkness, watching Kuroko's shadow crawl into bed.

"Good night, Onee-sama."

Kuroko's voice hung in the stagnant silence, echoing in Misaka's head. The usually cool headed railgun was plagued with strange feelings. After a hesistant pause, Misaka opened her mouth, her lips trembling. "G-good night, Kuroko…"

Then, the room went completely silent. All Misaka could hear was the coursing of her blood pounding through her ears, her heart thudding against her ribcage. She couldn't even look her in the eyes any more. Everytime she saw the cheerful twintail, _those_ images flooded her mind. It was indescribable, but her pulse raced at the sight of Kuroko now.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
